Ragnarok The Fanfication! No Summer Love
by awesumpossum
Summary: A group of adventurers consisting of a lax bard, a brutal priestess, and an ambitious novice travel to Comodo for a break from their wild adventures. Unknowingly, the trail they've taken leads to Umbala, a tribal village only a few have visited. Instead of a vacation, the three will face crazy situations involving the village's dark secret: the portal to Niflheim, city of the dead.
1. Prologue

Prologue: When In Doubt, Just Keep Walking. It's A Good Time We're Looking For, Anyway

Airships down, Kafra services giving everyone a hard time, and the hottest summer in Rune-Midgard history. None could stand the intensity of such circumstances, as everyone yearned for a vacation in Comodo, where the sun never shines; a seemingly eternal night. Many chances for gambling to the heart's content, picking up beautiful women and failing at it, or just having a damn good time with one's party.

"Are we there yet?"

A tribulation over celebration. How long would the lax bard, the brutal priestess, and the ambitious novice survive amidst the sea of sand?

"Sure, Kim. Any minute now." says the young stoic novice with deadpan sarcasm.

With mouth agape from dehydration, the red-head priest says, "Pass the water bottle, I'm thirsty as hell."

"Hell's gotta be thirsty alright," snickers Lee, the group's destination leader and bard, as he concentrates on his map. "Funny, aren't I?"

"Shut up. Renz, give that thing to me or I'll kick your ass."

"I'll give it to you when we're there."

"We won't reach Kokomo Beach till a day after this," Lee says with his nose still stuck on the map. "Saying such crazy things…"

"Will screw you over, Renz."

And as the brutal priest wildly pummels the hard-headed novice, the blissful bard continues forth to his journey with eyes concentrated on the piece of parchment.

A week in Comodo was all they ever asked for, really. Kim was restless, and Lee did not want to rot sitting at home playing the guitar or training alongside the ever occupied Renz. But even the novice thought a break from training would do good for him.

After arriving at the desert-city Morroc, they hurriedly collected supplies (a supply consisting mostly of small containers of water, a band-aid, and a used-up rag.) and continued along with their desperate journey to the haven of Comodo.

Four and a half harsh days have gone by after passing the desolate borders of Fortress Saint Darmain and the magnificent yet monster-infested white sands of Kokomo Beach, and they have finally arrived at the heart of the Papuchiha Forest. Just when they were starting to be convinced that their efforts were bearing fruit, their usual misfortune comes to bite them in the ass, once again, on a very bad time.

"The cave is blocked." Lee mumbles with a slight wince.

"We can all see that." Renz exclaims as he rolls his eyes.

Kim, being the hot-headed woman that she is, lets out a bursting yell. "We've gone this far so I'm not going to let some stupid-ass rocks get in my way!"

As Kim starts to alternately dig and kick the boulders in a fit of anger, Lee falls to a deep thought and flips into his map, tracing his finger to the trails they've been through.

"Any other way to get there?" Renz says as he lets out a sigh, supposedly as a form of complaint. "At all?"

"There's a road to the north, but it'll take us another day till we reach the destination."

With horror-struck eyes directed towards the oddly calm Lee, she exclaims "No! We already wasted four days! I can't take this anymore!"

"Calm down, we're not stranded in the middle of the desert. Not anymore, at least."

"Renz is right, we're not in our worst position yet. Let's just keep going."

Though devastated and close to going mad, she pulls herself together and follows the two with arms and head flopping down.

Unbeknownst to the other two, Lee has been leading them irresponsibly. As the group made frequent turns of left and right, the trees slowly change shape; from palms to ferns and trees whose leaves provide a wider shade. The sands and crystal blue oases slowly disappear and are replaced by grassier fields and deep plateaus. From an olive green, the colour turns darker in shade. And most of all, the sky becomes increasingly hidden by the taller trees, letting occasional rays of light escape. From the moment the group took the new route, Lee was already uncertain of their destination as he has never been to these parts of Comodo fields.

"I _have_ been to the rest of the map, though."

_Sure you did._ The young bard claims to have been around many places to gain their trust, and so he leads the group aimlessly all for the sake of not crushing their hopes and expectations. A very dumbass move to make given his position in the group.

"Kim's going to friggin' kill me now, isn't she?"

"You bet she will."

And as the brutal priest wildly pummels the careless map expert, Renz rigidly stands on the side, staring at the long wooden suspension bridge across his sight, and becoming increasingly agitated.

"Damn it Lee! Where the hell are you taking us?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nothing Like A Love Story. At All

Lee said the word bridge twenty times behind the scenes of this chapter. Kim and Renz could not bear the sight of multiple wooden trails branching out from each of nature's skyscrapers any longer. Also, their Bard friend's imitation of a tour guide was getting on their nerves. They would gladly cut his tongue if they weren't so exhausted, but I think it's merely a bad excuse and they truly care for their lax companion.

"Lee, I want you to die."

Or not.

The ogre of a priestess continues to batter the bard with hateful comments. "I want you to die because I can't die from this walk."

"Want me to help you?" mumbles Renz with a hoarse voice and a tired look.

"Sure," and after shooting a confused look at the paranoid novice, "Help me with what, though?

"Dying. I'll be glad if you would drop dead right now with him."

Kim heartlessly strangles poor little Renz not out of hatred but out of fatigue, yelling out curses with the shrill voice of a harpy. Lee continues to trace his fingers across the map, but bears a worried look and a sweaty forehead. His weak grin shows his lack of confidence towards leading the way, and the fatigue is also getting to him.

"Narrator, I want a break from the usual routine," says the bard whilst pleadingly looking to the sky.

And so I answer him like a god from the heavens, _What kind of break are you talking about?_

"Just a quick skit to attract the reader's attention somewhere else for now. I still got to decide on which path to go, and I can't show my weak side to the people reading this fanfic."

And he continues, with a man's distasteful desperation, "I don't wish to lose my female fans."

_I never mentioned in the story that you were handsome or charming. You wouldn't have any fans, don't worry._

"JUST DO IT, PLEASE."

The bard cuts the picture into black, and so I am forced into telling the audience a side story. What I am about to enlighten you all with is background detail regarding our three bumbling heroes. Hope it's not too boring.

Kim is the oldest of the three, being twenty-years old, but is also the most immature of the group, having a weak composure and a strong temper. She was born as Ariadne Alheim, daughter of a rich family who were descendants of the founders of the bustling success of a city, Prontera. She longed for adventure and battles, but was forced to become a staff-wielding priest rather than a fist-fighting monk due to her parent's wishes which could not be easily defied. She fled her hometown and stumbled upon Lee, whom she formed a rather rocky but close friendship with.

Lee, born Felixus Lyhrie, is an eighteen-year old adventurer born in the faraway city of Rachel, known for its huge religious influences. However, Lee is far from a demure disciple of the church. He longed for adventure, much like Kim, but was given his chance to see the world by leading his own life after his parents died from a mysterious accident. He was not heavily affected by their death. He traveled around the world with a guitar in hand, sharing his gift of songs to the many girls he meets. However, he would often ruin his chances with them after they realize his overly carefree nature. He meets Kim during a chance visit in a bar in Geffen. Sharing the same desire for adventure as he does, he decided to take her alongside him for a better time with company. Up until this very day, he cannot find himself attracted to her in any way at all.

Renz is a thirteen-year old born from a poor family in Prontera as Cygnus Renz. While his parents were town folk without professions their whole lives, he held a desire to become someone strong at his own right. He became a novice but struggled to make his way into a swordsman. One day, he met a man who was able to become a powerful warrior whist remaining a novice. Renz was inspired by him to become a super-novice: a rare profession that is able to perform a variety of combat skills and magic that gives way for the creation of unique but powerful strategies. He has been dedicated towards this goal up till this very day. When he first met Kim and Lee, he used them as means to become stronger since they are of battle supportive classes. However, the two could not prove to be people to depend on, to Renz's dismay, but he still remains with the two until the day he meets people whom he can rely on for real. It is unknown whether he has already grown attached to the two.

"We seem to be getting close to some form of civilization, guys." says Lee with a return of his usual grin.

"How the hell do you know that?" asks the ever-skeptic Renz.

He rests his chin on his hand and imitates a suave look. "I can feel it."

Smack! A plane crash happens in the back of Lee's head in the form of a hand. Kim forms a fist as her temper boils while standing beside the bard. She says to him, "You can think of a better answer than that."

"Relax, Renz and Kim, for it's really obvious that we are about to stumble upon a village very soon," and Lee shoots a charming wink unto the angry priest. "I also have other reasons besides my intuition." he continues.

"Go ahead. Careful with what you say though." Renz cynically says to the confident Lee.

"Okay. First of all, there wouldn't be any bridges here if people don't live close by."

While Kim easily became impressed, Renz makes a face that says that he could've thought of that reason as well.

"Second, we walked all the way here without having to battle any monsters. It's either there were no monsters around here to begin with, or there was something that caused the monsters to flee from these parts of the jungle."

Renz questions this statement almost by instinct. "What do you suppose caused the absence of monsters here then?"

"People."

"I… don't think that people can actually eradicate monsters in an area. I mean, unless they were really strong and used tons of warfare and stuff."

"Nah, there shouldn't have been any warfare used around here. This place doesn't look like it was built by people of that kind of civilization." And Lee's eyes twinkle. "I bet it was some kind of dark magic that repelled the monsters away from here."

"OH! Can I say something too?" says Kim loudly out of excitement of the topic. Lee gives her the go with a hand gesture.

"Maybe the Comodo people banished the witch from the old myths around here and she actually made this forest her own hideout!"

Renz raises his eyebrows from slight surprise of Kim's theory. "Wow Kim, I never thought something so ridiculous can actually be convincing, especially when it's coming from you." Renz sneers at her after delivering his sarcastic remark.

The priest headlocks the novice around her elbow with full strength. Lee ignores this and starts to think deeply. After a few seconds of such deep thought, Lee suddenly exclaims "Oh right! I was supposed to mention the third reason!"

Kim and Renz halts their death match and both say at the same time, "There's a third reason?"

"Yes!" and after a quick erhem, Lee says, "This chapter's dragging way too long so it's about time the author finally introduces the nearby village!"

_I don't need you telling me that._


End file.
